Remember
by TexasCutie93
Summary: Did nobody remember Butters' birthday?


Butters woke up on September 11th, feeling excited and energetic. He hopped out of bed, ran down the hallway, and burst into his parent's room, expecting them to still be sleeping at 6 in the morning. To Butters' disappointment, their bed was empty and neat, like nobody slept in it the night before. Then an idea struck, that maybe they were making him breakfast! Butters ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, but unfortunately the kitchen was just as empty. A sticky note was on the fridge with him mom's neat handwriting.

_Butters,_

_Your father and I went out, we'll be back on Wednesday. _

Back on Wednesday? Didn't they know what today was? Feeling saddened and depressed, Butters got ready for school, hoping that seeing his classmates and friends would cheer him up.

When he arrived at school, at 7:45, he saw Kyle, Stan, and Eric sitting in their usual place on the front steps of the school.

"Hey, fellas!" Butters greeted, making his way towards them.

"'Sup, dude?" Stan greeted while Kyle waved. Eric just gave a grunt as a greeting since he was busy playing some game on his console.

"Where's Ken?" The blonde boy asked, curious about the whereabouts of his boyfriend. Surely, Kenny wouldn't forget what today was.

"He's sick, so he stayed home." Stan answered and Butters' face immediately fell. Kenny was hardly ever sick, why did he have to get sick today?

"So, Butters, are you ready for today?" Kyle asked and the blonde boy's smile appeared, again, happy that he at least had great friends!

"Oh, I sure am, Kyle!" He answered excitedly, but Kyle just gave him a confused look.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy about the 5 tests that we have today, but I'm definitely not ready." Oh, Kyle's talking about the tests. Wait, tests? Crap, he had completely forgot about them! Today was not turning out at all how he expected it to.

Throughout the day, Butters went from class to class and was feeling more and more depressed as the day went on. Why did no one remember what today was? Butters didn't want to bring it up, because that would seem conceded, or at least he thought it did. He didn't want anybody to think he was annoying just because he wanted them to know.

At the end of the day, Butters decided to go and visit Kenny. Seeing him would bring up his mood. He rode the bus home, planning to just drop off his books and then leave for Kenny's. When he entered through his front door, though, he heard music coming from upstairs. Did he parent's come back early? He rushed upstairs and realized the music was coming from his room. He didn't play any music this morning, so he knew he didn't accidently leave it on. Maybe it was a burglar? But why would a burglar be playing...Born This Way? How odd, that was Butters favorite song. The small and curious boy slowly opened his door and peeked in.

"Hey, sexy!" A boy with wild, dirty blonde hair said from Butters' bed.

"Ken!" The smaller boy yelled out, opening the door all the way and attacking Kenny in a huge hug, making them fall backwards onto the bed. Kenny let out a laugh and held Butters close to him.

"Happy Birthday, Buttercup." The teen whispered in Butters' ear.

"You remembered!"

"Of course I did. How could I not remember the best boyfriend in the world's birthday?" Kenny stated, gently pushing Butters up and getting off the bed. He grabbed something from the bedside table and handed it to Butters. "I really wanted to buy you a present, but I couldn't afford anything that I knew you wanted, so I asked Karen to help me make a batch of cupcakes." He admitted, looking embarrassed. "I know it's not much and the cupcakes look really bad, but I think they taste okay."

Butters smiled up at Kenny and grabbed his shirt to pull him down, so that they were eye level. "This is the best thing that anyone could of given me." The small boy leaned over and kissed the other boy that he loved.

"I love you." Kenny whispered, his lips moving against Butters'. The blonde boy smiled and felt a warm sensation pass through his body.

"I love you, too." He answered, deepening their kiss. This birthday couldn't have gone any better.

* * *

**Just a short one-shot for Butters' birthday! :)**


End file.
